Rosarella
by TwilightEmmett
Summary: This Story is alittle like Cinderella. Emmett is a prince, Rosalie is a Slave to her stepmother. Emmett must find a girl to Marry or else his Father will choose for him. Also Emmett's Sister Alice has trouble trying to Marry a guy she is in love with.


**Chapter One: Lives and Invites **

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosalie" Yelled my stepmother. "Take these" She handed me three boxes, to my stepmother and stepsister I was a pack mule I had to carry everything, I also cleaned the house and did everything they every asked for I was there own personal slave.

"Yes Stepmother" I answered. Ever sense my father died five years ago, she has treated me like her slave. I never knew why my father would marry someone like her. I did love my father so much, and I miss him so much. My stepsister Bella is far worse than my stepmother. I have to clean it up. I cook, clean and take care of the farm. My stepmother waist's all of her, well really my father's money on Bella. I hate how she uses my father's well earned money on the stupidest thing's like gowns and shoes She did not need.

I never get anything nice like that I have the same old rages I wear everyday. I don't wish to be like my stepsister but I do wish they treated me as one of the family. But they don't I am like there maid. They both call me Cinder Rosalie just because I like to take a break and read one of my father's old book by the fire and get sot all over me.

"Rosalie Take this" Bella yelled at me handing me yet another thing she does not need. I sighed.

"Yes Bella" I said.

I fallowed them though all the different stores Than I brought there many packages to the carriage. "Rosalie" Yelled Bella.

"Yes"

"Mother said to go get some bread" She said.

I groaned than walked into the bread shop. "Hello Edward" I said, walking into the store.

"Need bread" he asked.

"Yes, Stepmother say's" I smiled, Edward was always a good friend like a brother to me.

"Right she treats you like a slave Rosalie, you need to stand up for yourself"

"Edward I cant my father loved her and I must fallow what he wanted me to do and he wanted me to be part of her family"

"Of he knew what you had to do Rosalie he would not make you stay" Edward said. "Is Bella with you" he asked.

I sighed "Edward why do you love my ever so evil stepsister, she is not worthy of you love"

"But I cant help it" He admitted to me.

"Wow, well thank you for the bread see you soon" I waved than went back to the carriage. I got in.

"Rosalie" Yelled my stepmother as she got in.

"Yes" I answered

"When we get back, clean the house spotless or no dinner"

"Yes Stepmother"

I wish my life would get better.

**Emmett's POV**

Again! My father is planning another stupid Ball, so I can meet a women to marry . My Father says if I don't find a women to marry soon he will chose on for me. I don't want that, but I still hate these Ball's. I don't want to just dance with a girl and than marry her, I want to feel something.

"Oh Emmett" My sister Alice yelled running into the throne room, where I was sitting. Alice was the same age as me but my Father still thinks of her as a little girl. But sense my mother died he does not want a man near her.

"Yes Alice" I said getting up and walking toward her.

"Are you ready for the Ball?" she asked

"Alice, the Ball is not for hours they have not even sent the invitations yet" I said as she lopped her arm though mine.

"I know but I hope you find someone"

"Thank you Alice" I smiled hopefully at her.

We started to walk. "Is Jasper coming to the Ball" She asked. I smiled, I knew it she did like my friend Jasper. Jasper was a friend of mine sense me I was little. And recently I could tell that Alice liked him. And he look's at her the same way.

"Yes I believe he is Alice"

"Good, he is a nice man" She smiled.

We walked further into the castle. "Emmett, Alice" My father, the King of the kingdom came up to us.

"Hello Father" Alice said giving him a hug.

"Hello my dear Alice"

"Father" I said

"Are you ready for tonight" He asked

"Yes father" I flaky smiled.

Alice came back to my side and we walked away. "Emmett everything will be fine you will find someone" Alice assured me.

"I have to Alice" I replied.

"At least you get to pick who you marry Emmett, Father is choosing for me" She frowned, I knew Alice very well and I loved her, and father choosing the man she marries was not her. She was someone who would fly free and find love. She was beautiful, and could get anyone. I knew who that one person was. Jasper.

"Alice, do you like Jasper" I asked.

"I do Emmett, but nothing can ever happen" She sighed.

"Everything will work out Alice" I smiled hopefully.

I walked her to her room "I will come back later and we will walk down to the Ball" I said

"Ok Emmett see you later" She hugged me than walked into her room.

I walked around the castle for awhile, than Jasper came up.

"Jasper" I said, as he walked up to me.

"Emmett" Jasper replied, Jasper was a son of a lord, he lives at the castle and he and I have been best friends for years, now that Alice liked him I have no idea what my father will so, unless she does not tell him. But if Jasper feels the same than who knows what will happen "How are you, ready for the Ball" He asked

"I have to be Jasper" I replied

"Right you do, will Alice be there" He asked, and there was what I was waiting for him to say. I could tell that Jasper did like my sister, and I was ok with that.

"She has to be" I replied.

"Right" He said, we started to walk. "Do you think you will find someone" He asked.

"I don't know, but if I don't my father will choose for me"

"I see" Jasper said.

By Now all of the invitations would be delivered to all the girls and there family's, I was not looking forward to the Ball.

**Rosalie POV **

As we arrived back, I had to carry all of the packages into the house, as always.

"Rosalie go in the kitchen" My Stepmother yelled.

"But Stepmother I have to bring this upstairs"

"Later" She shoved me into kitchen and closed the door. I heard her lock it. I sighed; I wondered what was going on now. I put my ear to the thin door. I could hear anything though that door.

"You are invited to the Prince Emmett's Ball" Said a mans voice "All the ladies in the house are invited" And that would be why she locked me in the kitchen so the man would not se me so I would not be invited.

"Thank you" My stepmother said. I heard her shut the door. Than she unlocked the kitchen. But I still stayed there just incase.

A few hours went by and the whole time Bella was looking though her cloths for a dress to impress the prince. The only reason she was doing this is because the Stepmother forced her to, she always wanted more money, and that is what prince Emmett had. I had never seen the prince. The only way I was left out of the house was to shop and carry everything they bought. The Ball would be soon and Bella would be getting ready.


End file.
